


Being Blue Is Better Than Being Over It

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Series: The Time Of Being Sad Is Over [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Phil, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad!Dan, Winnie is a cutie as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: While in Afghanistan, Dan dreamed of Phil and Winnie but now, he's back home, what's he dreaming about?





	Being Blue Is Better Than Being Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Title- Hallelujah

Dan smiled down at his family as they laid in his arms. He hadn't felt this comfortable for 4 years. Phil had his face hidden in Dan's neck and Winnie was curled up on his lap with his head pressed against Dan's chest. Phil glanced up at Dan and smiled to himself before placing his hand on Winnie's head. 

"I think it's time for bed, Pooh Bear." Phil said softly. Winnie shook his head but he yawned at the same time. Dan tightened his arms around his son and chuckled. 

"Come on, Winnie, let's go." Dan said. Phil smiled and stood. He pulled Winnie into his arms then waited for Dan to stand too before walking towards Winnie's bedroom. 

"Papa, what are we gonna do when I get too big pick me up?" Winnie asked. Dan and Phil laughed. 

"Let's not worry about that now. We've got about 10 years before that will happen." Dan said. Winnie giggled and flopped over his daddy. 

"Will you both get big and strong so that you'll always be able to pick me up?" Winnie asked. They laughed again. 

"I think Daddy is big and strong already." Phil stage-whispered. Winnie looked over at Dan thoughtfully and laughed when his daddy started flexing dramatically. 

"I think so too." Winnie decided after a moment. Phil laughed and playfully slapped Dan's chest as the other continued to flex. Dan laughed too and wrapped his arm around Phil's waist. 

"You won't be too old?" Phil asked as he put Winnie on the floor. Winnie shook his head again and started to get changed. 

"Daddy, how strong are you?" Winnie asked as he got into bed. Dan gave Phil a wicked smirk before he swooped down to pick the older man up bridal style. Phil gasped and playfully hit the others shoulder with a laugh. "Wow." Winnie mumbled with genuine awe as his eyes started to droop. Dan carried Phil to their room. They got into their pyjama bottoms then got into bed. Phil curled into Dan's side and rested his head on Dan's chest. 

"It's so good to have you back." Phil whispered into the darkness after they'd been laid together for a few minutes. Dan hummed and held him close so he could press a kiss to Phil's head.

"It's good to be back." Dan replied. Phil pushed himself up and pressed his lips to Dan's. They fell into a comfortable sleep. 

While Dan was in Afghanistan, he dreamt about Phil. About Winnie. About home. But now he was home, he was with Phil, he was with Winnie.  

Phil woke up in the early hours of the next morning confused. He laid back ready to go back to sleep when he heard it. A pained whine came from beside him. Phil rolled over to his boyfriend preparing himself to wake the other up when Dan screamed.

"Phil!" Phil jumped into action. He shook Dan awake. Phil straddled Dan's hips and leant over the taller man with his forearms resting on either side of Dan's head. Dan woke up abruptly, his breathing rapid and shallow. His eyes focused on Phil. 

"Hey bear, hi you're ok. I'm ok." Phil muttered with his forehead pressed to Dan's. Dan took a deep breath. Phil's body against his own was very grounding, it reminded him that he was definitely home, that Phil was there with him. Dan aligned his breathing to match Phil's as he tried to calm down. "Look, we're fine. I'm here. You're home." 

"Winnie...?" Dan asked softly, his voice wavering slightly. 

"Winnie is in bed fast asleep. You remember putting him to bed, bear?" Phil asked, he kept his voice low and comforting. Dan nodded and raised his arms to hold onto the other. Phil bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Dan's lips. 

"You're safe now, bear. I'm safe, Winnie is safe. Shhh." Phil whispered against Dan's lips. Dan's eyes darted around the dark room nervously. "Hey, bear, look at me. Only me." Phil murmured. Dan's eyes flicked to Phil's instantly. The older man gave him a smile. "You are going to be ok. Winnie and I are going to look after you." Phil murmured.

"Papa?" Said Winnie from the doorway. Phil looked up at Winnie and smiled.

"Hey Winnie, I think Daddy needs a hug." He said. Winnie quickly hopped over to their bed and crawled on. Phil climbed off Dan's lap to allow him to sit up. Dan kept his arm around Phil, not wanting to be far from his boyfriend. Winnie scrambled towards his fathers and curled up on Dan's lap.

"Why do you need a hug, daddy?" Winnie asked as he nuzzled into Dan's chest. Dan wrapped his free arm around his son and rubbed his nose through Winnie's curls. 

"I had a bad dream." Dan said softly. Winnie sat back and looked at his daddy. It was hard for the young boy to see his father's face but when his eyes finally adjusted he saw the tears and fear in his daddy's eyes.

"Then you need hot chocolate, _Free!_  and Papa!" He insisted. Dan chuckled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Whenever I have a bad dream you always get me hot chocolate, put Winnie the Pooh on the TV and tell me to get my favourite thing to cuddle." Winnie explained. Phil gave Winnie a soft smile and pulled his family into a tight hug. 

"Come on then, late night family time then." Phil said softly. Winnie grinned and jumped off the bed then he ran into the living room to grab the _Free!_ DVD. Phil smiled at Dan and gave him a soft kiss before leading his boyfriend out to join Winnie. 

Dan knew that he was going to keep having nightmares but he had Phil and Winnie to help him through it. He knew that he would be ok if he had his family by his side.


End file.
